


剥离

by orange_chen



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	剥离

1.

路过他隔壁房间的时候，tin顿了顿脚步。从房门传来丝丝缕缕的甜味，既熟悉又陌生。

那是他的omega的信息素，其实也算不上是他的omega，毕竟他们只是有名无实的夫妻，由于商业联姻结婚三个月后，谁也没碰过谁。

更准确的来说，是can单方面有意躲着他，刚开始他倒是无所谓，和谁结婚都一样，反正两人之间也没感情，这样他倒是落了一身轻松，只是最近这样的想法逐渐变了质，开始被莫名的因素拉向相反的方向。

他发现can身上的味道其实很好闻，尽管他颈后一直谨慎地粘着抑制贴，可偶尔从浴室散发出来的甜味总能让他在门口多徘徊一会儿。

他发现can其实长得挺顺眼，甚至可以说，有点可爱，特别是他们在一张餐桌上吃饭的时候，他眯着眼睛享受美食的样子，总能让他胃口大开，觉得食而无味的饭菜也变得可口起来。

他发现can的皮肤其实很好，can的爸妈之前和他说过can有喜欢踢足球的爱好，可总是在太阳底下晒的他，皮肤却不见黑，反而泛着一层奶白的光泽。

他想，和can一起生活也没有自己当初想象的那么糟糕，或许是can信息素的味道太过合他的胃口，又或许是alpha对信息素有着过分的敏感，总之，他鬼使神差般地第一次打开了can房间的门。

大概是因为自己单身太久了吧，他总要给自己的不正常举动找一个合适的借口。

香甜的信息素窜到房间里的每一个角落，tin有些心跳加速，迅速关好了房门，望向了在墨蓝色床单上趴着的人。

房间只开了一盏床头灯，can穿着简单的白T和短裤缩在床上微微颤动着身子。灯是冷色调的，像聚光灯一样打在can的身上，他裸露的肌肤更显白皙，散发着淡淡的柔光，更给人增添了一种无力感。

因为这是tin家，一切的装潢都与他本人一样单调统一，can也没刻意去改变什么，只是床头放着的小狮子玩偶和这个房间有些格格不入，却和它的主人意外协调。

挪不开眼，tin攥着拳头朝can的颈后瞟了一下，那块本该贴着抑制贴的地方此刻干干净净，微微凸起的腺体就这么暴露在空气中，微微透粉，青涩至极。不知是不是受到Alpha本能的蛊惑，他总有一种要在腺体上狠狠咬出血的冲动。

听到自己的房间有声响，can抓着被单转头，就看到了杵在床边的tin。

说实话，他吓了一跳，没有料到tin竟会到他的房间里来，毕竟他们见面的第一天，两人就约法三章，其中的一条就是不要擅自闯入对方的地盘。尽管这里是tin的家，但他做的很好，从来没有进过他住的房间，可今天怎么就破了例。

“tin，你怎么……”他突然想到是自己的一时疏忽没有把房门上锁，顿时有些没了底气。又想起今天ae打给他的那通电话，更是觉得这会儿把人赶出去不合适。

他们是夫妻不是么？而ae，只是他的朋友罢了，就算自己喜欢他。

原本由于吃惊而瞪得圆滚滚的眼睛耷拉下来，仔细一看，漂亮眼睛里还蓄满了眼泪，像只可怜兮兮的小狗。

Tin并不喜欢什么动物，只是can的头发毛茸茸的，看起来很好摸的样子，再加上这个Omega的味道很合他的胃口，alpha的本性驱使他朝can走过去，尝尝他是不是会像闻起来那样甜。

“你发情了？”他伸手去触碰can的额头，不出意外的落了个空，愣了几秒后收回了手。

“抑制剂在哪儿，我去给你拿。”

他的味道很好闻，can不知道自己是怎么了，在tin就要离开的瞬间抓住了他的手。他的手好大好温暖，can握得紧了些，竟冒出了想让这只手摸摸自己的念头。

“我不要抑制剂，我想要你……”

话音未落，tin的吻就已经落在了那一开一合喘着气的嘴巴上。他知道can此时是由于发情而意识不清，可他更想实践出真知，can的嘴巴尝起来会不会像他的味道一样甜。

他从未细究过can的信息素是什么味道，这下一尝，倒是有甜味，只是泛着酸涩，像未成熟的果子，还没到成熟的季节，他蹙眉握住can潜意识下推拒的手，亲的更狠了些。

是葡萄味。

越是靠近腺体就越清晰，他扯下can松松垮垮的上衣，想要在can的颈后探索一番，那葡萄味到底是浸在冒泡的碳酸饮料里，还是浓缩在了满是糖精的棒棒糖里。

“不许碰我的腺体！”他的手刚摸上粉凸的腺体时，can就一个激灵，转头捂紧了自己的腺体。

明明眉眼中的情欲就要呼之欲出，可就是偏过头要获取一个承诺，一副如果他不答应那今天就别想碰他的样子。

没给自己太多思考时间，身体就先他一步做出了反应，他点点头，下一秒给了can一个狂风骤雨般的吻。

他想，就算是不碰腺体，今晚也能知道can究竟是什么味道的。

2.

他居然真的和tin做了。

Can侧身将自己埋在被窝里，望着从窗帘缝投射进来的一块光斑发呆，鼻腔充斥着tin的味道，即使是没有被标记，他的身上也沾满了tin的信息素。

他一点都不喜欢。昨晚发生的一切就像是场噩梦。他的身体由于信息素的催化而产生了一些变化，比如他其实很讨厌那种唾液交换的深吻，可当tin亲他伸出舌头的时候，他忍不住张嘴回吻；比如他并不喜欢除了ae以外的人碰他，可当tin用他那并不光滑的手摸他的时候，他的裤子禁不住濡湿一片；比如tin并不温柔地进入他时，他确实觉得痛了，可到最后，也是他主动攀上tin的腰肢呻吟出声。

照这样来看，也不算是噩梦。

白墙上的橙黄光斑渐渐消散，傍晚的最后一块色彩消散又聚成一道白光，can把自己又裹得紧了些，脑子里恰合时宜地出现了ae的脸。

昨天上午的时候他们见面了，ae一脸兴奋地告诉他，他和那个富家少爷pete有了进展，他们一起吃了饭看了电影，告诉自己他有多么喜欢pete，多么想要把暧昧不清发展成真正的情侣关系。

他到底是一直保持着微笑，静静听完了ae的心悸史，藏在桌下的左手却死死攥着，弄皱了大腿上的那块布料。

他见过pete，长得好看，性格也好，说话温温吞吞的，同样也是个优质Omega，ae会喜欢上他，并不奇怪，是结了婚还对朋友有着龌龊心思的自己奇怪才对。

不记得自己是怎么回到家，只是没上锁的房门怎么看都像在赌着什么气，他不是不知道自己快要发情了，也不是不知道tin在家，连抑制贴都不想用的自己怎么想都有些恶劣，他不应该怪tin的，是他自作自受。

可如果说在发情期，初次被开拓过的身体会不自觉地臣服在alpha的信息素之下，那么发情期结束了之后，他们依旧纠缠在一起是什么原因呢？

Can不得不承认，和tin做爱真的很爽，尽管这个理由听起来下流而又卑鄙至极，但他确实不可自制地陷入了tin带给他的情欲漩涡，他拒绝不了肉体上的渴望，就拒绝不了tin温柔的触碰。

这样被欲望支配的自己，真的很令人作呕吧。但是，只要不被标记就好，这是他最后的底线。

3.

can其实很享受，tin是知道的。

刚开始还半推半就的，到后来直接放弃挣扎，有时候还会主动搂他的脖子夹紧他的腰。

Tin也同样享受，不过是肉体上的交易，各取所需罢了。可他发现，自己对can的渴望比想象中还要剧烈，当他把所有的缘由都归结到can的身体过分香软的时候，就意识到自己不过是在自欺欺人。

不管有多么意乱情迷，只要他一碰到can的腺体，can就会挣扎，说什么都不肯继续做下去，而其他时候就任由他摆布，甚至有时还会过分主动。

随着他们越来越熟悉彼此的身体，tin循着手掌游走的轨迹知道了can身上的每一处敏感点，他也变得敏感起来，心里的疙瘩也越长越大，他的脑子里出现了不可思议的想法，他想要标记can，他想要can彻底成为他的Omega。如果说这只是身为alpha的天性使然，那么看到他就想吻他，这样的想法，也是正常的吗？

毫无疑问，很不正常。

他们的第一次接吻，can的味道泛着涩嘴的酸，可之后的每一次接吻都渐渐渗出了甜，并且那股甜味愈发明显。

是一颗葡萄成熟的过程，让他每天都想尝尝今天的葡萄会有多甜。

他控制不住自己想拼命汲取甜分的念头，就像控制不了自己见到can会越跳越猛变得滚烫的心。

一旦越了界，就陷入了名为can的迷宫，他不急着出去，也不忙着给自己找出口，而是想走遍整个迷宫，直到找到所有出口的方向。

他要搞清楚，can不给他咬腺体的原因。

4.

在衣柜前翻了半天，还是没找到一件合适的衣服，can嫌累了躺在床上，盯着天花板发呆。

“这件衣服你穿应该会很好看。”突然出现在自己房间里的人从他衣柜里拿出一件白色卫衣，can一个鲤鱼打挺接过了卫衣，直接脱下了自己的上衣将tin给他的衣服套了上去。

他的背好薄，肩膀还有昨晚给他留下的痕迹，捏得紧了，侧腰的红手印还没消褪，穿衣服的时候卫衣帽子套在了头上，can就要把衣服下摆往下拉，在最后一抹白被遮住前，tin伸手抓住卫衣帽子的边缘，低头亲了下去。

Can惊得抖了一下，tin今天好像吃了蛋糕，嘴巴甜甜的，只是刚张开嘴，就想起了一会儿还要出去。

抵在他胸口的手开始抗拒，tin不悦地皱着眉头，松开了can的嘴巴，只是手还抓着帽子。

“我等下要出去。”can的脸浮上一层异样的粉，活像颗还未熟透的蜜桃，眼神也躲躲闪闪的不敢看他，那泛着水光的小巧嘴巴一张一合的，是颜色最鲜艳的桃子尖，他又一个没忍住，咬着尝了一口，是葡萄味儿的，手也没停下，绕到了can的脖子后面，磨搓着他的腺体。

这下是惹毛了小葡萄，被推倒墙上的tin诧异地望着一脸警觉往后退的can，没有料到他会有这么大的力气。

不是不知道can对摸腺体这件事儿态度坚决，只是都过了这么一段时间，他觉得can总归会对他产生不一样的想法，can有意的主动回吻绝不可能是他的自作多情。

“我说过很多次了，不要碰我的腺体。”can拎起放在床头柜上的包，顿了顿出门的脚步，“谢谢你给我选衣服，以后不用做这些毫无意义的事情了。”

望着can匆匆下楼的背影，tin拿出手机打了一通电话。

“他出门了。”

5.

“最近怎么样？”ae拿出从外地出差带回来的伴手礼，递给坐在他身侧的can。

Can接过来拆掉黑色包装壳，随口回答着：“什么怎么样啊，就那样呗。”

“别以为我不知道啊，你身上全是tin的味道，是不是已经……”坏笑着拍了拍can的肩头，看着can即将打开盒子时清了清嗓子，“咳咳，这才对嘛，都结了婚没必要每次提到他跟仇人似的，看来我这次的伴手礼买对了啊。”

“你买什……”黑色盒子里平躺着一对蓝绿项链，上面刻着的“tin&can”很是显眼，can愣了半晌，手抓着盒子没有动，ae见他迟迟没有说话，便把项链拿出来放在他手上。

蓝绿色水钻搭配在一起协调又融洽，一点都不像他和tin，除了在床上，他们倒是意外契合。Can有些自嘲般地笑了笑，自己不该期待什么的。

“好看吧？我帮你戴上试试。”

Ae的味道带着清爽的皂香，can一向很喜欢，他凑近了一些，幻想着自己此刻被ae环住，实际上脑袋也搭在他的肩膀轻轻嗅着。

“好啦。”ae抓住can的脖子往后退，顺势揉了一把他的头发。

“干嘛啦，发型都被你搞坏了！”can拍了拍依旧放在他颈后的手，嗔怪道。

“哎，说真的，你身上tin的味道实在太呛人了，大概alpha相斥吧，搞得我浑身不自在。”

他身上属于tin的味道真的这么浓吗？为什么他没有发觉？can尴尬地笑了笑，找了个借口去洗手间喷上好久不用的香水。

他不想在ae面前也打上tin的标签。

6.

客厅玄关处留了一盏灯，can回来的时候瞥到tin的鞋子摆放整齐，想了想，先是把脖子上的项链取下放在了口袋里，再把自己的鞋放在了另一边。

他回来的晚了，tin估计已经睡了吧。Can没开灯，轻手轻脚地上了楼，没有注意到茶几上几张皱的不成样子的照片。

发情期提前了，can早早地把被子踢到了地上，难耐地揪着自己的衣领缩成一团。他去够抽屉里的抑制剂，眯眼翻了半天，好不容易拿出了一只。

尖锐的针头扎进皮肤时有些刺痛，他已经好久没有用过抑制剂了，手法竟生疏了起来，冰凉的液体注入身体后并没有什么效果，can心急了起来，一下子摔在了地上，连带着床头柜也倒了下来，发出了好大的声响，他也顾不上会不会吵到隔壁房间的人，趴在地上翻找没用过的抑制剂。

“啪”的一声，他房间的灯开了，can一时之间没适应过来，原本因为难受而蓄在眼睛里的泪水被强烈灯光刺激地滴落在了地上。

手里拿着的抑制剂刚拆封，还没来得及用就被扔到了一旁，can眼泪汪汪地望向tin，只迷迷糊糊看见个轮廓。

房间里满是Omega发情的信息素，是挂在枝头的葡萄成熟了亟待他开采。Tin慢慢蹲下身，捏住了can的下巴。

“你要我吗？”tin离他好近，说话带出的热气直呼他的脸，呼得他身后不受控地流出了水。他觉得Tin今天的信息素有些不一样，就像是在香甜的柚子果肉上吃到了苦涩的籽，可他好热，需要冰冰凉凉的果肉降火。

“我想要，想要你……”闻到令人安心的味道，can攀上tin的肩膀，主动亲了亲他侧颈那颗痣。

这样讨好的举动换作平常，早就把tin迷得五迷三道的，只是can今天越是这样，脑子里他和那个alpha的暧昧画面就更加清晰。

不让别人碰他的腺体，只有那个叫ae的alpha可以碰，多可笑。Can的主动反而让他感到气愤，他从一开始就忘了，不应该对can有过分的占有欲。

“那你说，我是谁？”被扔到床上的can惊呼出声，失去了alpha的安慰，拼命想要睁开眼睛去寻tin的方位。

Tin站立在床边，强忍心头的怒火，慢条斯理地解着衬衫纽扣，撇开眼不去盯can漾着水波的清澈眼底，他会被蛊惑失足落入水中，彻底沉溺。

“tin，你是tin……”在确定了tin的方向之后，can撑着自己的身体跪坐在床沿，又伸手去抱tin的腰。

想要标记他，tin低头看着can光洁白嫩的后颈，又想到了这个地方早被别的alpha碰过，一时没忍住，伸手揪住了can的头发，对着他的嘴巴狠狠咬下去。

房间里充斥着alpha的强势信息素，can浑身软塌塌的，只能靠着tin，被动承受着一个暴虐的吻。

直到自己颈后的腺体被捏住，can吓得神志清醒了大半，条件反射般地推开了面前的人，tin一个踉跄后退了几步。

“怎么，他能碰你我碰不得？你不要忘了，谁是你的alpha。”

“我说过了，不要碰我的腺体！”这是他对ae最后的倔强，无论如何，都不要让别人侵占。

“那如果我说，我今天一定要标记你呢？”信息素这种东西对Omega来说真的很不友好，发情的信息素就是邀请alpha占有他们，而alpha的强势信息素则会让他们动弹不得。Can努力保持着清醒，抓住枕头就朝着tin扔过去，趁他不备开门跑了出去。

心里头只有一个念头，他要离开这里。

7.

半夜传来的急促敲门声让刚在梦里和pete拥抱的ae暗骂了一句，踩着一只拖鞋一瘸一拐地跑过去开了门。

“ae……”发情期的Omega脱了力，直直地倒在了门口。不知道can是靠着怎样的毅力跑到了ae家，所幸他家离得并不远。

“can？can！”ae吓了一跳，赶紧把人抱进来，裹紧了被子，左右张望了一下发现自己家里没有抑制剂，又拿了钥匙去楼下24小时营业的便利店买了十几只。

“好热……”仿佛在火炉里烧，到了发情期最难捱的时刻，没有信息素的安慰，can浑身难受，周围悠悠的信息素不是他想要的那个，不禁难受地咽呜出声，挣扎着想要逃脱被子的束缚，不知为何，那张棱角分明的脸总是会出现在自己的眼前，却怎么伸手都抓不住。

等ae回来的时候，就看到can趴在地板上，衣服皱巴巴的卷到了胸口。他拿出抑制剂给can注射了一支，总算是安分了些，乖乖上床盖好了被子。

抑制剂好像并没什么用处，can不自觉地伸手抓住了ae的衣角，朝人靠过去。

“ae……我好难受啊，你能不能临时标记一下我……”他实在太难受了，脑袋里跟钻了十几只蜜蜂似的，嗡嗡地吵得人头疼。

Ae顿了顿，把can的手又塞回被窝里：“can呐，你现在需要好好睡一觉，明天就会好了。”

“求你了……只要咬一下……”他的面色绯红，眼角泛泪，嘴里喃喃自语着，“一下就好……一下就好……好热……呜呜……”

Ae有些犹豫，can第一次这么求他，他实在于心不忍。其实朋友间帮忙临时标记度过发情期是很常见的，只是他心里有所顾虑，怕can的alpha误会什么。不过他现在一不知道tin的号码，二是觉得他和tin肯定吵架了，再这样耗下去，can指不定有多难受，这样看来，临时标记就显得有必要了。思量半晌，ae还是决定给can做了个临时标记。

刺痛感让can一下子惊醒了，喜欢的人在给他做标记，can想，他应该兴奋地心跳加速，可他意外发现，自己并没有想象中那么激动，他没有意识到自己的喜悦是隔了夜的雪碧，没了气泡的加持，只剩下腻人的味道。

被标记了之后多多少少会受到些信息素的影响，can情难自控地勾住了ae的脖子，不停嗅他身上的味道。

“你能不能抱抱我……”整个房间里只有can清甜的信息素，尽管ae有些头疼，却还是耐心地把跟八爪鱼似的can哄睡着了。

8.

Can醒的早，打开房门看到ae睡在沙发上，昨天的记忆便鱼贯而出，一帧一帧地在他脑袋里放着电影。后半夜抑制剂总算起了点效果，导致他到现在也没那么难受。

刚给自己倒了杯水，ae就被电话铃声吵醒，隔着厨房玻璃门板，can第一次看到ae脸上露出了害羞的表情，也是第一次听到ae这么温柔地和另一个人说话，对待自己喜欢的人，总会想给他三月里最和煦的春风。

Can捧着玻璃杯站了许久，直到ae煲完了电话粥，才放下杯子走出来。

“你醒了啊，怎么样，好些了没？”给pete的春风也送了些给他，can点点头，表示自己状态不错。

“去洗个澡吧，我去给你拿一套衣服。”

身上ae的衣服明显有些大了，不过can倒是并不在意，拿着ae给他找出来的新毛巾擦头发。

“你和tin吵架了啊？是不是他对你不好了？你告诉我，我去揍他！”ae会是为朋友两肋插刀的人，can自然也不会自作多情。

“没有。”见他摇了摇头，ae抓抓脑袋，实在想不出还有什么可以让发情期中的can离家出走的原因。

“那他既然没有对你不好，你出来干嘛，你还在发情期，要是发生了意外怎么办？”身为can的好友，ae还是知晓can的脾性的，他这个朋友有时候就是比较倔，脾气到了还会钻牛角尖。

“虽然不知道你是因为什么跑出来的，但是，你做事儿前也要想想你的alpha啊，看你的样子他肯定对你挺好的吧，你个不长肉的人都胖了好几斤。”看他还是直愣愣地发呆，ae叹了口气，拿过can抓在手里的毛巾盖住他的头，“得了，你擦擦头发别感冒了，我先去洗个澡啊。”

仔细想想，tin其实对他挺好的。知道自己喜欢吃蛋糕，每天都会带不同口味的给他当餐后甜点；发情期的时候也对他很温柔，只是偶尔他们会因为标记的事情闹得不愉快，第二天的tin也总会主动找他和好；他的胃不好，犯胃病的时候也是tin无微不至地照顾他，上次还整晚抱着他轻轻揉他的肚子。

好像，自己也不会排斥tin的靠近，不会拒绝tin突发奇想的吻，更拒绝不了tin在床上的温柔。

他搞不明白，自己究竟喜不喜欢tin，也不清楚tin喜不喜欢自己。

捉摸不透自己的心思，can想，他应该回去和tin一起把他乱糟糟的心理清楚的。

9.

按理说，他一个alpha怎么可能追不到一个正在发情的Omega，可当tin追出去的时候，就看不到can的踪影了。

他漫无目的得在大街上跑着，生怕自己错过了can，让其他alpha有机可趁。跑了一会儿，他才意识到自己现在的行为有多么幼稚可笑，甚至还穿着睡衣拖鞋，他从来没有这么狼狈过。Tin站在路边喘着气，从口袋里掏出手机，让人调出周围的监控，找寻can的下落。

一夜未眠的他眼底泛青，疲惫地捏着太阳穴。Can就像是凭空消失了一般，没有出现在监控范围之下，在周围找了一大圈，也依然没有can的消息。

经过一整夜的超负荷运作，身体有些吃不消，tin瘫在沙发上看到茶几上揉成团的照片，突然想到了些什么，找人查到ae家的地址，匆匆忙忙换了套衣服赶了过去。

当他看到can穿着ae的衣服平安无事地给他开门，到底是该庆幸还是生气？

“tin？你……”过了一夜，tin看起来憔悴了许多，can站在门口有些心虚地抓着衣角，不敢直视tin的眼睛。

情绪的爆发就从此刻开始，tin没说一句话，把人扛起来往车里一丢。

一直到自己被扔到床上时，can都没反应过来，他只知道tin看起来好生气好生气，就要把他灼伤。

Tin的吻来势汹汹，比之前的任何一次都要令人窒息，被捏着下巴撬开唇齿的时候，tin的另一只手摸上了can的腺体。

腺体凸起的弧度很不正常，不似之前摸过的冰凉触感，tin不顾can的挣扎，掰过can的肩膀使他转了个身。

从腺体处传来了陌生alpha的信息素，和can衣服上的味道如出一辙，他暴烈地撕开他的短袖，果不其然，那儿有一道咬痕。

Tin顿时红了眼，那块红肿的腺体在他眼前放大，他有一瞬间耳鸣，听不到can的哭喊声，他只想把can的腺体嚼碎，吞进肚子里，与他的心脏合为一体。他知道那是自己对can偏执的占有欲在作祟，他不准备阻止，还要放任它疯狂滋长。

“啊！tin！不要！不要！”can是第一次见tin会有那样摧毁一切的表情，他确实感到害怕了，哆嗦着身子想要逃走，却被人翻身撕开了衣服，紧接着，tin狠狠咬住了他的腺体。

他疼极了，哭喊着让tin松口，两个alpha的信息素在他的腺体纠缠，属于tin的味道正在一点一点赶跑ae的，这样撕裂般的疼痛让他差点晕死过去，周围的信息素压制住他，他渐渐失了力，只得抓紧了被单小声啜泣。

Omega被标记的瞬间迸发出的甜味是tin从未品尝过的，成熟的水润葡萄从缠绕的藤蔓掉落到他的嘴里，经过露水的雕琢阳光的滋养，咬破外皮的甜美流到他口腔的每一处，这样的味道让人欲罢不能，可有人比他先一步吃到了这颗小葡萄，tin便发了疯的嫉妒。

他要将这颗葡萄，里里外外吃个透彻干净。

完全标记的过程对can来说无疑是痛苦的，他无法思考，不知道什么时候tin已经松开了出血的腺体，在他肩膀和后背留下一串串细密狂暴的吻。

他身上的布料实在碍事儿，tin把上衣彻底撕成两半，搂紧了can的腰，掐过他的两侧的脸颊肉同他接吻。

Can揪住被单的手发了麻，此时松开骨头僵硬地定格住，在这种情况下，他的后面竟还可耻地流出了一股液体，不由臊地发出小猫般的嘤咛，把头埋进了被单里。

他知道自己又要发情了。

Omega的甜香同时一团一团散发出来，和alpha的信息素交融一起，一如床上交缠的两人，tin不耐烦地扯下can的裤子，手握住了他的小巧性器，can一向对性欲诚实，嘴里溢出的呻吟同他臀部扭动的节奏出奇一致，他知道can在性事上拒绝不了他，就同他控制不住自己完全标记他一样，他们都不过是欲望的奴隶罢了。

他的身体精美的像一件艺术品，是他精雕细琢过后的美丽作品，布满了深深浅浅的痕迹，tin内心得到了极大满足，就等着身体上的满足带他到达双重满足的巅峰。

裤子往下拉，弹出粗长肿胀的性器，tin甚至连扩张都不想做，腿弯勾住can的双腿，抵在他的蜜穴戳了几下。

处于发情期的Omega会分泌出比平时多几倍的汁水，不过是随意揉捏了几下挺翘的臀，那水就争先恐后地冒出来，浸湿了一大片被单。

他们已经一个星期没做过了，如果就这么直接插进去，can毫无疑问会疼，可他就是要让can疼，他要让can记住，他只能是他的Omega。

没有任何犹豫，tin挺身刺了进去，感到痛了，can抖着身体撑住胳膊想要起来，tin就按住他的脖子，快速地抽插了起来。

“唔，不要……额……不要……”

“不要？你后面可是吸着我不让我走呢。” 在can满足了他所有的私欲之前，他绝对不会满足他口头上的要求，除非他的要求让他满意。

交合处流出的水便于润滑，没过多久，can的哭喊就变了味儿，带着豆沙味儿的甜腻，tin骑在can的身上，活像个征服者，可他心里却没征服驰骋的满足感，这样不够，还不够。

没过多久，can就叫着射了出来。

“仅仅是这样就不行了吗？”tin抽出依旧硬挺的性器将can翻了个身，他要将他看个彻底。

恶劣地碾过can胸前的红樱，刺激地他抬起了自己的胸，下身半软的小家伙再次直接地挺立了起来，tin勾起嘴角，下一秒又完全进入了can柔软紧致的身体。

Can在床上摇摇晃晃，脆弱得下一秒就碎掉，情欲的漩涡搅得他头晕眼花，不知不觉被顶开了生殖腔。

那儿的花心跟涂了蜜似的，tin一撞开就渗出汁，柔软的触感几下就让tin泄了出来，紧接着，can胡乱挥手蹬着腿，他们成结了。

成结的过程同标记一样，对Omega来说并不友好，tin尝到了甜头，这下心中所有的火气都燃灭了，他心疼地俯下身给了can一个绵长温柔的吻，一直抱着他直到成结结束。

这下，can永远属于他了。

10.

后颈处的闷痛一阵一阵的，can颓然地躺在床上望着白净的天花板。

他原本是想回来后理顺自己和tin的关系，可tin的一场霸道又不近人情的性爱让他失望至极。

Tin硬生生用强盗的方式标记占有了他，而不是等他想清楚后主动将他包成礼物献出去，这简直伤透了他的自尊心。他要的爱，是平等和尊重，tin这样，无疑是把他们的关系撕扯开来，切断了最后一根脆弱感情的相接线。

他是独立的个体，他要从tin身边剥离出来，所以他下定决心去医院把tin给他的标记洗掉，洗掉他们曾经肮脏的肉体交易。

医院消毒水的味道算不上好闻，却莫名让他安心，can拿着挂号单走进体检室，Omega洗标记前的例行公事就是进行身体检查，他不知道，一旦进去了，就揣着了一个不确定的未来。

他怀孕了。


End file.
